My Sassy Girl
by Teari-San
Summary: Serena torture for Darien....but one mix-up turns nutcases to lovers.


My Sassy Girl  
  
by: Namour  
  
DISCLAIMER: I GIVE CREDIT TO THE MAKER OF THE MOVIE...*korean*...SO NO ONE COULD SUE ME! HAHAHA! *sorry* eNjOY!!!  
  
****************************  
  
My family was all girls. Four sisters, one mother, and a father. I always thought that I was a girl, because I was an only boy. But, I thought that each year I grew older, my body went through changes. SERIOUS changes. I didn't find out I was a boy until I was seven. Always using the girl's bathroom. Now that I'm a guy, I try to become a more decent guy in the family. My sisters already married and moved. My cousin passed away this year. I didn't know...  
  
"You do know that you SUCK at chasing girls, right?"  
  
I puffed a smoke. My friends and I were at a Japanese restaurant, talking guy talk. I stared out the window. When a chick stops by, I always say: "She's my girlfriend from today..." and end up getting slapped in the face for catching up with the girl. Well, this time, I DIDN'T follow the girl.  
  
"You're a chicken," my friend Andrew said.  
  
"You need therapy," my other friend Greg commented.  
  
"Why do you people torment me?" I asked, trying to avoid being hassled.  
  
"Dude, I bet you couldn't last one day with a girl," Andrew said. The rest of my friends snickered.  
  
"Wanna put money where your mouth is?" I challenged.  
  
"No, no money. If you lose, you gotta do my homework for a week," Andrew replied.  
  
"That's not fair, man," Greg complained. "Us too...that Ms. Yuri is hot...but her homework...god she needs therapy for that,"  
  
"Why don't you go for your girlfriend...Ami?!" Andrew teased.  
  
"Hey--Hey--Hey! Aren't we talking about Darien here?" Greg retorted.  
  
"But teasing you's better!" I laughed.  
  
Most girls I like. I like normal, can judge a guy type of girl. Plus easy to please. All that is found in a typical woman. Until one day......  
  
Standing in the Yuron Station, waiting for the train, I observed the yellow line. Wow, how nice. Just a paint near the edge. Imagine only two CENTIMETERS away? That's too close. I then looked up and down the yellow line horizontally. I noticed a yellow meatball headed girl drooping. What also caught my eye was that she stood PAST the yellow line. The train was coming. Without warning, I grabbed the girl and saved her.  
  
We both fell against the pavement. I left her there, thinking she might be able to get on her own. I got on the train and stood near the door on the opposite end. The girl on the other side of me. So we both pretty much were on two sides of the train. Her hair covered her face. She was drunk all right. A guy about my age was sitting below her, in a seat. An old guy next to me stood up and staggered to stand next to the meatball girl. She looked at him, then at the guy in the seat.  
  
"Don't you respect your elders?!" she yelled.  
  
The guy ignored her.  
  
"I said get up!" she shouted. All eyes were turned on her.  
  
"Man, you crazy or something?"  
  
"I think you're the one's who's crazy!" she yelled back. "Now up!"  
  
"God, chill!" he got up, and glared at her. The old man sat, and looked at the girl. She smiled, then started to gag. God, she gagged. I hate people throwing up.  
  
So she gagged, which the old man didn't notice....then....  
  
"BBBLLLECCHHH!!!!" I couldn't quite phrase the way she threw up because it was HORRIBLE! All that food...I closed my eyes when that happened. I kind of have phobias with throwing up. My mom might say: "Since when?" and I'd reply: "Since now,"  
  
All that--food--was on the old man's head! I started to gag. My stomach felt as if it was going to blow up...thankfully, I reached my stop. But the old man stopped me. "She's your girlfriend!" The meatball headed girl ended up on the floor. This time the ENTIRE people on the train stared at us.  
  
"Oh, uh--I don't know her," I replied embarrassed.  
  
"You are the one who brought her on the train! Aren't you?" the man angrily asked. I looked at the guy who sat in that seat before. He smiled happily thankful he didn't sit in the seat.  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
"But! What are you going to do now?! Clean me up! Respect your elders!" he yelled. God I began to gag so much that I threw up--on him.  
  
"Clean up on Train Seven!" the conductor of the train announced. The janitor of the train glared at me and the girl.  
  
"Never..." the janitor mumbled.  
  
I carrried the girl on my back and put her on the bench. I put her bag down and walked away--or so I did. I walked back, and thought: "Anything could happen to a girl available on a train station."  
  
I carried her down the streets at ten o'clock at night, people staring at us.  
  
  
  
"God, where the hell is the motel!" I thought.  
  
I finally found one. On Roy Street and 10th.  
  
"Any rooms" were the first two words out of my mouth. The bellboy looked at us, and smiled. He handed me a key.  
  
"409," he replied.  
  
"Anything on this floor?!" I asked, not believing it.  
  
"FOURTH FLOOR!" the bellboy shouted back. "Take it or leave it!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, put the keys clenched between my teeth, and headed four floors above me. I kicked open the door, and put the girl on the bed. I sighed, sat on the floor, and put the bags on the floor next to me. I smelled my shirt.  
  
"I need a shower," I said, and closed the bathroom door.  
  
Thinking about what just happened from the last half hour in the shower, did I just realize that I forgot the towel outside. Peeking outside to see if the girl was still asleep, I took a cup to cover my private area, and quickly went outside and reach for a towel when a phone rang. It was the girl's. Thinking that she might awake, I answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Hello? Serena? You there?" a girl's voice asked.  
  
"Uh, she's at a motel," I replied.  
  
"What? Who is this?! Where's Serena?! If you've done anything---"  
  
"NO! I didn't," I replied. "Who's this?"  
  
"Who I am is none of your concern," the girl retorted.  
  
"Well, excuse me," I thought. "Well, Serena is at Motel Bob's on Roy Street and 10th room 409," I directed.  
  
"Fine, I'll come get her," and the phone was hung up.  
  
"God, what's with women?" I thought. I hung up the phone and reached for a towel to wrap around myself. When the door burst open.  
  
"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" a woman's voice yelled. It was the cops. I froze and put my hands up. That's when my towel dropped. I covered my private area with my hands.  
  
"I SAID, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" the policewoman shouted. All I had was but to comply. Again, my towel dropped. God, what an embarrassment.  
  
So now I was stuck in jail, staring at a few drug dealers who hit the bars.  
  
"What'd you do?" a bald headed guy asked.  
  
"I--uh, brought a girl to a motel--" I started, stammering. I knew I acted like a chicken.  
  
"Girl, huh? Well, we do that all the time!" he laughed. The rest of the gang laughed with him. And let me tell you, whatever the guy did, everyone did.  
  
"So, uh, what'd you get in here for?" I asked nervously.  
  
The guy stared at me, glaring. I knew I asked the wrong question. But then, his eyes softened. "Murder," he replied. I gulped.  
  
Staying with a girl at a motel wasn't really a crime. What I did was that I forgot to sign in...By the time I reached home, my top shirt was off, leaving a tank-T. My mom was inside, watching the door. I stepped in.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" were the first four words I was dreading. My mother hits me with whatever she could find. But the problem is, whatever's in her hand, too. This time I was lucky. It was a cabbage. I ran around the house, avoiding the shot. I laughed, which made my mom angrier. Now I was in the kitchen...she spotted a broom and began hitting me with it. Now I went from ^___^ to ___' What a joker.  
  
RING! BEEP! RING! BEEP!  
  
I turned around from sleeping to pick up my cell. "Hello?"  
  
"You the guy that brought me to the motel?" the girl's voice asked.  
  
I sat up straight. No way would a girl call me. Let me set a few ground rules. a) I CALL the GIRL. b) IF they DO answer, I end up getting HUNG UP. This situation was DEFINITELY breaking the rules.  
  
"Yeah...how'd you get my number?" I asked. My heart was practically going to jump.  
  
"Meet me at the Crown Arcade at 5." and the line went dead. At least it didn't break half of rule b).  
  
I reached the arcade at 5 SHARP. Who thought a girl might get bored from waiting and leave? Besides, I had a few questions.  
  
By the time I reached the arcade, we were pretty much the only ones there. Andrew worked there, but his shift was off.  
  
I looked around to see Serena or whatever her name is. She turned. "You?"  
  
I nodded in reply. "You Serena?"  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
"A girl called," I replied casually. Good, stay casual.  
  
"Thought so, get some food," We both stood and looked at the counter.  
  
"What would you like?" a teenage girl asked. She smiled. "And enjoy your stay,"  
  
"I'd have a coke," I replied.  
  
"No." Serena said firmly. "Coffee."  
  
"Uh, change mine to coffee too," If she was going to pay, I'd rather make the best of it.  
  
When we got our drinks I left. "Where you going?" Serena asked.  
  
"To put my food at the table," I replied.  
  
"No...you gotta pay," she ordered. And SHE LEFT. I sighed, payed the cashier, and sat down again.  
  
"Tell me," she said. I looked up from my coffee. "What EXACTLY happened yesterday?"  
  
"Well, uh--" and there I was chatting my head off telling her EXACTLY happened yesterday. I looked at her, nodding at me. By the time I'd finished, my coffee was cold, and I'd probably need about thirty more of it because I was DYING of thirst.  
  
"So?" I thought. I didn't dare ask her because of her behavior.  
  
"Let's get some beer," she got up and went out the door. I followed her, trying to keep alot of space in between us. When we reached the bar, we sat down. Yet again, she drank...and drank...and drank...  
  
I stared at her disgusted. What kind of girl drinks and never stops? An alcoholic. I don't like them. Unless I go on a blind date and try to space out and act stupid.  
  
We heard a table with two guys, about thirty, with two teenaged girls. Probably about sixteen or so, give or take. Serena stood up, wobbling, and reached over to them.  
  
"HEY!" she shouted. The group stared at her, then got back to doing what they were before.  
  
"I SAID HEY!" she yelled. Now the bar was quiet. Everyone stared at her. I sunk in my seat. I knew I never should have come along. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS FOR EIGHTEEN AND OLDER BAR?!" she screamed at the girls.  
  
"What's your problem, man?" a guy asked, practically yelling back.  
  
"THESE GIRLS AREN'T RIGHT FOR YOU!"  
  
The other guy stood up. "And you are?"  
  
The first guy laughed.  
  
"I WANNA SEE SOME ID!" Serena ordered.  
  
"What are you? Crazy?" a girl protested. "You a police officer or something?"  
  
"No...but I am," a woman in a plain T-shirt and jeans. "I want to see some ID,"  
  
The girls looked at each other, frightened. They ran.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" the woman shouted. She handcuffed the two girls. She walked up to Serena. "Thanks, but--" she looked at me. "Don't let your girlfriend get drunk again...please," and with that, they left.  
  
Now the bar got back to full swing. Serena sat down, and started sobbing.  
  
"Er--" I began.  
  
Now Serena ended up crying.  
  
"Uh--"  
  
She sniffled.  
  
"Um--"  
  
She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Oh--" and reached for my pocket. Yeah, nice going Darien. Keep saying Oh, Ah, and Ums everytime a girl cries. I took out my handkerchief and handed it to her.  
  
"Is it used?" she asked, crying.  
  
I shook my head. Then she blew her nose with it.  
  
"Why do guys have to be so dumb and stupid?" she asked.  
  
I stared at her. Should I answer?  
  
"I mean, all they do is just use girls for pleasure," she continued.  
  
Okay...  
  
"And they do nothing but eat and sleep,"  
  
Should I interrupt?  
  
"They never care about us girls,"  
  
For 'us', did she mean me?  
  
"Guys hit the girls when their drunk...never caring about their opinions,"  
  
This is getting too weird...  
  
"Why don't all the guys just go to jail and stay there?"  
  
I stared at the clock: 11. My mom's going to kill me.  
  
"How the hell did they have to end up like--"  
  
"Sorry," I interrupted. She looked up. "I--uh, have to go. I have school,"  
  
"You go to school?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
I nodded. Thank god she stopped talking about guys. It was really annoying.  
  
"What school?"  
  
"Tokyo University of Medicine," I replied.  
  
"What time do you have class? What's the floor and room number?"  
  
Why was she asking me this? "Um--10:00, Third floor, Room 32A," I finished.  
  
"Okay," she said, and left.  
  
I stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"And now, take out your papers, so I could check them." Mr. Luigi directed. He was an old man, looking like Albert Einstein.  
  
My class shuffled through. Andrew and Greg leaned in between me.  
  
"So, where's that GIRLFRIEND of yours?" Greg teased.  
  
I avoided my eyes. "Girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah...that long haired girl...she is pretty cute," Andrew chimed in.  
  
"What the heck are you guys talking about?" I asked defensively.  
  
"Don't lie..." Andrew began, but all of a sudden, a girl burst in. It was Serena.  
  
Everyone was silent. The guys looked at her while the girls were trying to show off.  
  
Serena bowed, and walked down the aisles....next to me. The guys stared at her. I knew my friends were chuckling and staring at her too.  
  
"Ahem," Mr. Luigi cleared his throat to report attention. The class went back in session.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
I stared at the board.  
  
"I said hey," she nudged me. It hurt. I rubbed it, then said 'hi' sarcastically.  
  
"I wanna get outta here," she ordered. "Come with me,"  
  
"NOW?!" I whispered.  
  
"No...when I'm old..." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"But--this is a CLASS!" I resented.  
  
She stood up, once again, catching attention to the guys. She talked to the teacher outside. When he came back in, Serena didn't come back.  
  
"Mr. Chiba," he announced.  
  
Great, now I've done it, I thought. She got me in trouble.  
  
"Yeah?" I squeaked.  
  
"You may go," he said, shuffling his papers.  
  
Did I hear right?  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice tight.  
  
"I said you may go...I won't mark you absent,"  
  
I looked at my friends. They stared at me, eyes wide.  
  
"Why, sir?" I inquired.  
  
"That's your girlfriend out there? Right? Now go, or I'll change my mind," he finished.  
  
The hell with changing his mind, I was outta there!  
  
By the time I left, I saw Serena walking down the stairs. I caught up with her.  
  
"What'd you say to Mr. Luigi?" I asked, panting.  
  
"That I was going to abort my baby, and you were the father," she shrugged. She continued walking.  
  
I put my hands together, and mouthed the words, 'Thank you God,' staring at the sky.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked.  
  
At the Round-Valley Amusement Park, we went on different rides. It was fun. We ate and played.  
  
"So, where to next?" I asked.  
  
"The bar," Serena said, and walked out toward the exit.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
that's all i got so far...like it? reviews! 


End file.
